Computer systems typically include a combination of computer programs and hardware, such as semiconductors, transistors, chips, circuit boards, storage devices, and processors. The computer programs are stored in the storage devices and are executed by the processors. A common feature of many computer systems is the ability to send communication between users. This communication may be in the form of an email or any other similar form of communication.